yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1071-1080
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1071. || ای بسا گنج آگنان کنج کاو || Herkesi ez zannı hud şed yar men. || Cebir ne demektir? Kırık sarmak, yahut kopmuş damarı bağlamak.|| Compulsion's but the setting of a broken bone, Or binding of a muscle, torn, asunder gone. |- | 1072. || کان خیال اندیش را شد ریش گاو || Ez cüdayiha hikayet mii kuned || Mademki bu yolda ayağını kırmadın; kiminle alay ediyorsun, ayağını neye sardın?|| Thou hast not broke thy leg in travelling God's path. Why put thy leg in splints? Cast off the idle swath. |- | 1073. || گاو که بود تا تو ریش او شوی || Kez neyistan ta mera bubride and. || Çalışma yolunda ayağı kırılana derhal Burak geldi, ona bindi.|| He that shall really lose a leg in God's just fight, To him Burāq shall come, a chariot of light. |- | 1074. || خاک چه بود تا حشیش او شوی || Der nefirem merd u zen nalide and , || Din emirlerini yüklenmişti, şimdi kendi bindi… Ferman kabul ediciydi, makbul oldu. || Religion's carrier was he; carried then he'll be. God's precepts he accepted; accepted now is he. |- | 1075. || چون زنی از کار بد شد روی زرد || Sine xuvahem şerha şerha ez firak || Şimdiye kadar Padişahın fermanını kabul eder, o fermana uyardı, bundan sonra askere ferman verir! || The Great King's orders has he bravely carried out. Henceforward he's a herald;—shall God's judgments shout. |- | 1076. || مسخ کرد او را خدا و زهره کرد || Ta beguyem şerhi derd-i iştiyaq || Şimdiye kadar talih yıldızı ona tesir ederken bundan sonra o zat yıldızı üzerine emredici olur. || The planets until now may have affected him; Above the planets now he rests, and rules their trim. |- | 1077. || عورتی را زهره کردن مسخ بود || Herkesi ko dur manad ez aslı xueiş || Eğer sen bundan şüphelenirsen o halde “Şakk-ı Kamer” den de şüphelisin. || If forms material find much honour in thy sight, Thou’lt doubt the truth of writ: "The moon clave," left and right |- | 1078. || خاک و گل گشتن نه مسخست ای عنود || Baz cüyed ruzgarı vaslı xueiş || Ey gizlice heva ve hevesini tazeleyen kimse! İmanını tazele, ama yalnız dille olmasın. || Renew thy faith at heart, not merely with mouth's gust, O hypocrite, who covertly dost worship lust. |- | 1079. || روح می بردت سوی چرخ برین || Men be her cemiiyeti nalan şudem || Heva ve heves tazelenip durdukça iman taze değildir. Çünkü heva, îman kapısının kilididir. || While lust is dominant, faith cannot be so strong; For lust ’s a bolt to close the door, lest faith should throng. |- | 1080. || سوی آب و گل شدی در اسفلین || Ceft bed halan vu hoş halan şudem || Bakir sözü tevil etmişsin; sen kendini tevil et, Kur’an’ı değil.İsteğine göre Kur’an’ı tevil ediyorsun. Yüce mâna, senin tevilinden aşağılandı, aykırı bir şekle girdi! || The virgin text of God explain not thou away; Reform thyself; deform not what the Lord Both say. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |